Season 2/Naruto Super Ninja Blast
Episode 201: Devil's Hand to Go Shinobi[[Devil's Hand to Go Shinobi: Targeted Hospital Room|: Targeted Hospital Room]] (January 7, 2021) * Episode 202: Morning Musume[[Morning Musume: Extra Morush|: Extra Morush]] (January 8, 2021) * Episode 203: Byakugan VS shadow alter ego![[Byakugan VS shadow alter ego!: I win over Te Absolute|: I win over Te Absolute]] (January 9, 2021) * Episode 204: 0 Blind Spot![[0 Blind Spot!: Another Absolute Defense|: Another Absolute Defense]] (January 10, 2021) *Episode 205: Bottom Force of Falling Down (January 11, 2021) *Episode 206: Disqualification!? Kiken![[Disqualification!? Kiken!: Ahead of schedule! Great warfare of inclusion|: Ahead of schedule! Great warfare of inclusion]]'' (January 12, 2021) *Episode 207: ''Clouds are Nice: Man with 0 Motivation (January 13, 2021) *Episode 208: Clash!: Kino leaf dance sand innocent moments (January 14, 2021) *Episode 209: The Man Calling for a Storm!: Sasuke's Fujimayu Fluid Technique! (January 15, 2021) *Episode 210: It wasn't late for a long time!: Ultimate Muyo-''Chidori was born!'' (January 16, 2021) *Episode 211: Konoha Break Down!: Begin! (January 17, 2021) *Episode 212: I Been Waiting!: A Rank Mission! (January 18, 2021) *Episode 213: No Escape Number 1: Trouble Isn't Heard (January 19, 2021) *Episode 214: Freshmen Musou!: Battle at the level of Hokage (January 20, 2021) *Episode 215: Hokage's Mistake: The Real Face Under the Mask (January 21, 2021) *Episode 216: Mission Mystery!: Shiki Hakushi (January 22, 2021) *Episode 217: The Identity of the Startle: Gaara (January 23, 2021) *Episode 218: Beyond the Limit: Sasuke's Decision!! (January 24, 2021) *Episode 219: Lunar Assasin (January 25, 2021) *Episode 220: Light and Darkness: I'm Called Gaara (January 26, 2021) *Episode 221: Explosion!: This is Naruto Shinobuda Book!! (January 27, 2021) *Episode 222: Limited Buzz![[Limited Buzz!: Light and Dark|: Light and Dark]] (January 28, 2021) *Episode 223: The 3rd Generation For Entire Life (January 29, 2021) *Episode 224: Morning Mist's Homecoming (January 30, 2021) *Episode 225: Shoriwa Eye vs. Shooting Aid!! (January 31, 2021) *Episode 226: Oh no, no!: Woman's self-confessed, Naruto's disaster (February 1, 2021) *Episode 227: Get Groovy Houndstooth: Hound Sasuke (February 2, 2021) *Episode 228: Stupid Younger Brother, Grudge, Hate (February 3, 2021) *Episode 229: Starting Training: I'll Become Stronger (February 4, 2021) *Episode 230: Groundiness: Break the Water Bombs (February 5, 2021) *Episode 231: Konoha Mark and Forehead Rest (February 6, 2021) *Episode 232: Ripple (February 7, 2021) *Episode 233: Anger, Anger!: Don't Forgive Me! (February 8, 2021) *Episode 234: The 1st Hokage's Legacy: Necklace Calling for Death (February 9, 2021) *Episode 235: Yes or NO?: Tunade's Answer (February 10, 2021) *Episode 236: Negotiation Breakup!! (February 11, 2021) *Episode 237: Come!: Angry Spiral Circl''e (February 12, 2021) *Episode 238: ''Battle for Betting: The 5th Generation Hokage: Shinjyo (February 13, 2021) *Episode 239: Battle of Mitsumi (February 14, 2021) *Episode 240: Naruto's Yukimuri: Unusual Road (February 15, 2021) *Episode 241: Turn off the Ninja: Tsunade's Notification (February 16, 2021) *Episode 242: Those That Succeed the Will of Fire (February 17, 2021) *Episode 243: The Hot-Blooded Teacher and Student of the Bond-''Man Through the ShinobuMichi'' (February 18, 2021) Category:Naruto Super Ninja Blast seasons